


Silver and Green

by sirenslament



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emercury, F/M, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Shipwrecks, emerald sustari deserves rights, if no one is going to give me the emercury mermaid meets human au im gonna do it myself, mermaid au, siren au, siren mercury, siren mercury black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenslament/pseuds/sirenslament
Summary: No one writing an Emercury Mermaid au is a crime so I will do it myself
Relationships: Mercury Black & Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

> Mercury storms off

He was a dart of silver who left behind trails of red, his teeth were sharper then razor blades and his fins were sharp enough to scrap against ships. He drowned sailors at request of his father. Mercury Black was a siren who’s songs made both maidens and men jump to their watery graves. He’d watch the water fill their lungs as they’d try to sing a duet with him and let them drown while their voices attempted incomplete waterlogged harmonies. He was a killing machine. So it was no surprise he got tired of how he was treated by his father and attempted to leave, the ocean was wide.

But it seemed in his hurry he was careless, the sea was a storm, thunder boomed so loud he could hear it and lighting flashes nearly blinded him. But he swam and swam until he was caught in a fisherman’s barbed net. It ripped and tore at his bare chest and tangled along his tail. His dorsal fin was shredded and he was barely able to protect his face. His fathers laughter echoed inside his head as the storm rocked the boat and caught the net in a dizzying spin making it nearly impossible to break free. He heard a muffled shout of a human from the deck of the ship, and felt himself being pulled upward. A man with big muscles, a girl in a dress reminiscent of what those humans called flame missing an eye and a man with the tail of a scorpion that jerked unnaturally who laughed in an unsettling manor. They seemed to be having a conversation muffled by the storm

“ We must tell our Captain” The Scorpion was gleeful

“ Or” The lady replied “ take this one for ourselves “ he would be worth quite a lot in the right ports”

“ hurry up and decide before I lose him, the net isn’t meant for mermaids “ The muscle man said, between the storm,Mercury’s futile struggling and their bickering he was seemingly having trouble focusing on holding the net out of the water. 

With the last of his resolve he bit and clawed at the top of the net with a growl to try and cut himself free. It seemed like fate laughing again when he did so but with the net wrapped so tightly around him he fell and the rest of the net fell too, getting more tangled around him in the thrashing of the waves and his own pointless struggle. He fought and fought but its like the ocean itself was against him. No matter what he did he was forced to drift and be tossed around like a corpse in the sea.Hours upon hours this went on. when the waves stopped,when the storm moved on and he tried to move couldn’t the next had caught on a rock at the bottom of where ever he ended up. When his vision unblurred and he could look around, he realized he got swept into an inland tide pool too far away from the ocean to do anything. 

He’d be dead in days he knew deep down, no matter what killed him. Be it the net constricting every part of him making it hard to even breathe, starvation or greedy humans. 

Miracles don’t happen to people like him, he hears his fathers cruel laughter ringing inside his mind again as he blacked out from his hopeless exhaustion.


	2. Beached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There first meeting,isn't exactly fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me to stop writing at 4am, I have books to read for my major

He was tired and it was getting harder to breathe; he couldn’t move even if he had the energy, he barely had the energy to open his eyes. Everything was cold and he was starting to feel dry as much of the water drained back into the ocean or dried up in the hot morning sun. He would die here, burned alive or he’d run out of air. He could hear the waves hitting the shore taunting him, just too far out of reach. The net ripped and tarred at already raw skin. He was tired, so very tired. The sun was too bright,the pesky birds too loud and

Fuck.

Footsteps, so light he barely registered them. An occasional splash as whoever touched the water of near by tidepools, they seemed to be humming softly. It was almost soothing and he wondered for a moment if sailors felt that before they drowned. Fitting. Something clanged against the stones, plastic on rock. He dared to glance up.

Green hair tied in two long sections, red eyes, dark skin and her hands over her mouth. 

“ Oh my god” 

She had dropped a bucket of newly gathered crustations in the sand and bent down next to him, all he could do is glare lazily at her. She pulled out a square and held it to her ear. 

“Actually, tell Torchwick I changed my mind. In exchange, I want the old aquarium and you to help fill up the biggest tank they got and some kind of shallower one. I’ll be there in a few, bring some first aid supplies or something” 

He attempted to move away when she approached closer, but only managing to get the net twisted tighter. 

“ Don’t.” He managed to cough out,hating his own weakness. 

Her eyes went wide as she took a stepback “I can’t help you if I can’t touch you” 

If he had the strength to laugh he would. ‘Help him’ what a joke.

“ Oh wait! I’ll be right back, wait here” and she ducked off the way she came, coming back with some kind of wheeled contraption filled with more buckets. She had a piece of green and white striped cloth hanging around her neck.

“ If you can roll on to the towel I can use it to lift you into the wheelbarrow and carry you?”

He just closed his eyes. 

“ and if I leave the buckets here, i can at least get some water in here for you. Is that okay?” 

He gave a weak nod, his survival instincts hearing ‘water’ taking over and rolled onto the cloth when directed with that last bit of strength. He was lifted a little wobbly into the air and into something hard and metal. She took one of those bright colored buckets and started getting some water in it.He couldn’t let himself relax,but could see blackspots overtaking his vision even as the metal thing filled. There was a slosh as the contraption lifted him a bit off the ground, and the girl grunted at the weight.

“I’ll try to be careful but you’re a lot heavier then crabs thats for sure”

And then the metal thing started _ moving.  _ He closed his eyes and curled in as tight as he could as he could letting his fear momentarily get the best of him. Being moved to either his death or his imprisonment. Just his luck he didn’t die quicker, who knew what humans would do to him. 

“ you’re going to be okay”

Yeah. right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to actually write longer chapters but i get excited and post things as soon as i finish at like 3am. Impulse control? who's she never heard of her. 
> 
> It'll become more clear what Emerald was originally doing in the tidepools later if you're confused.
> 
> Who did she call,, you'll see. 
> 
> What did she agree to do for torchwick? who's filling up the tanks? why does torchwick own an abandoned aquarium? stay tuned for the next episode of (total drama island ) Silver and Green to find out
> 
> I have to ask, do people prefer longer chapters with less often updates or shorter ones with more often updates or a healthy middle. this lives in my brain rent free so I need to make some decisions

**Author's Note:**

> yes my beginning note was a pun. Emerald shows up next chapter don't worry. also hi hello yes I am back sorry I vanished for a bit i had writers block


End file.
